All Alone
by vampiregirl26
Summary: Bella Swan believes that she is all alone. She has searched and searched, and has found nothing to prove her wrong. What if one day she found a place she didn't search, and found someone? Not a very good summary, but it is all explained in the story.
1. Franklin

**AN- I just finished my first ever story Helping, and I'm working on two others right now. I was going to figure out what to do next based on a poll, but I couldn't get enough people to vote, so I'm going by the ideas that popped into my head. I have no idea how I came up with this, but I've never seen anything like this. I can't write without music, so with each chapter I'm going to post a song or two that I listened to while I was writing it. I hope you all enjoy, and please review!**

**_Song: Here We Go Again by Paramore_**

**_Song: Franklin by Paramore_**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer and Twilight isn't mine.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

In the past three months, my life has changed radically. Nothing is like what it used to be. I used to have a home, parents, and food. That's all gone now.

I took it all for granted then, but now finding a living creature is a miracle. Everything died when a massive meteor hit the planet. Everything but me.

Somehow the meteor hit the planet with out knocking it out of orbit, but killing practically everything on it. I don't know how I survived. There were people much stronger than me that were killed instantly. I probably didn't even deserve to still be alive. Not as much as some people who were much stronger and better than I was. It still confuses me today.

Once in a while I would find a small rodent or a little plant. I found just enough to keep me alive. I don't know why I tried so hard, maybe it was because I wanted to keep hoping. I wanted so badly to believe that I wasn't alone. It was horrible, having no one to talk to, no one to listen to. I was too lonely, and I just searched for food and places where I could stay.

A couple months after the meteor hit, I found out that there were creatures on it. I would have been happy, but they were bloodthristy, evil creatures. They came to search for anything that survived and kill it. Once in a while I would be standing behind a rock and one of them would pass by. I'd press myself flat against it, in an attempt to hide. They didn't have very good sight, so that made it easy to hide. They had amazing hearing, though, so I had to be completely silent, holding my breath and praying that they wouldn't catch me.

I traveled around the country, just walking around. I couldn't tell the difference between states any more, or if I was in Canada, America, or Mexico. I just knew that I was on land and that all I needed to do was hide.

At one point I just started heading in one direction. I didn't know where I was going, but I had a feeling that I was heading north. I just felt like that was where I needed to be.

I headed so far north that at one point I turned to the left and saw the sea. It wasn't beautiful and blue, like it used to be. Now it was red with gray mixed in it. The red was from the blood from the people who crashed in planes or sunk in ships. I could still remember the day perfectly.

_Flashback_

_I was walking home, glad that it was finally the last day of school. I was anxious to get home, there was a book that I wanted to read._

_Suddenly the ground shook. I had been living in Phoenix at the time, and in the sixteen years that I had lived there there had never been an earthquake. It had to be something else. Then everything around me shook. I looked up at the sky and saw a humongous shape blocking out the sun, like an eclipse._

_But the object started coming closer and closer, blocking out more and more of the sky. It didn't look like it was coming from anywhere near where I was, probably two or three states away. But when it disappeared from my sight, I knew it was hitting the ground._

_The shaking stopped for a brief second, then it was like an explosion. Houses all around me blew up, and I could see bodies flying. I dropped to my knees, buring my head as low as I could, covering my head. I remember being hit in the back of the head with something hard, then everything went black._

_After that I woke up, and all around me were ruins and dead bodies. There wasn't a living soul for miles around. That was when I first realized that I was the only living creature left._

_End of flashback_

I believed that I was alone for a long time. I thought that I was the only living creature left. Even though I believed that I was alone, I was still hoping that I was wrong. If I was wrong I wouldn't have to be so lonely.

My beliefs were proved wrong.

* * *

**AN- I know it was short, but for right now I just want to see if people like this. If you like it, please review. All you'd have to say is, I like it, keep going, or something like that. Please review!!**


	2. Pressure

**AN- Just to let you all know, Bella is going to be a little OOC. You can't watch everyone around you die and be the same as you were before. She's going to be a little tougher, since she's been taking care of herself for the last three months. That's all I have to tell you, so REVIEW!!**

**_Song: Top of the World by All-American Rejects_**

**_Song: Pressure by Paramore_**

**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer, not mine.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I walked away from the sight of the ocean, trying to figure out where to go. I just started walking. The land was barren, so I had nothing to look at. I learned to entertain myself with stories with love and hate, good and evil. Sometimes it really helped pass the time away.

Then I walked to a place that had a large circle around it, and you could tell that it used to be a meadow. The grass was yellow, like it was everywhere. There wasn't any green grass left because there it hadn't been long enough time for it to start growing back yet.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a deer came running into the large circle, looking like it was trying to get away from something. How did it survive? When I searched through the debris of houses, I found some knives, guns, and a blanket that somehow hadn't been reached. That was all I had. I pulled out the gun, aiming it at the deer. Before I could do anything a blur came running into the circle.

I had spent a lot of time watching, so by now my eyes were pretty good. I couldn't really see whatever it was that running, I could just sense something else enter this area. And it was heading for the deer.

I had always been against hunting. I wasn't comfortable killing an innocent animal for money or decoration. That also had to change when my life was turned upside down. It was kill an animal or die of starvation. I chose myself over an animal.

Before I could raise my gun again the blur was on the deer, snapping it's neck. It leaned it's head down, and from where I was standing it looked like it bit the deer and started sucking on it. The first thought that came to mind was that this was a vampire. But it couldn't be. Vampires were mythical creatures.

Then I sensed something else. I turned, and screamed when I saw it. The strange creature that had been crouched over the deer snapped his head up and looked at me, then at the creature I was looking at.

It was one of those things that had been on the meteor. I settled on calling them aliens, because they definetly weren't from Earth. The alien came running at me, and I braced myself for a quick and hopefully painless death.

But it didn't come.

I opened my eyes and saw that the "vampire" had the alien pinned to the ground, and was snapping it's neck. This time he didn't bite it, but stood up and turned to face me. There was a look of shock and confusion on his face.

This was the first time I saw his face. I stopped breathing.

He was incredibly pale and had a perfectly sculpted. It looked like it had been made by Leonardo da Vinci. He looked really strong. He had bronze hair that was in a disarray, but there was something beneath that that made me zoom in on something else. His eyes. They were topaz, but it looked like they were changing colors, from topaz to onyx. I decided that I was finally going crazy from being alone all the time.

I finally got up the courage to whisper,"What are you?" Then a lot more people that were just as pale as he was were coming around him. They looked at me like I was some interesting specimen, something they hadn't seen in a long time.

"Would you please come with us?" One of them asked, and he looked like he was the oldest one there. They all looked really young. I nodded, not being able to speak. One of them, a small black-haired girl was beaming, bouncing up and down a little bit. That made me curious.

They started walking away, and I jogged to catch up with them. When I did I started walking, my head spinning. I wasn't alone. I was happy, but seeing what I just saw, I was scared. Somehow I got the feeling that these people wouldn't hurt me.

We walked for about ten minutes, then something surprising came into view. A house. I hadn't seen one of these in three months, and they were living in one! I felt my mouth hang open, but I kept walking, letting them lead me inside.

"How do you have this?" I asked.

"We used the remains of the houses around us. We couldn't find anything we could use as furniture, though," the pixie-like girl said.

"How did you survive?" I asked. I was surprised that I wasn't incredibly flustered.

"I think we should be asking how _you_ did that," she responded. I nodded. Everyone sat on the floor, and I sat in front of them.

"I was walking home when the meteor hit. I was hit pretty hard in the back of the head, and when I woke up everything around me was dead or destroyed. I just wandered around for the last few months, finding things in wreckage and killling animals for food," I said quietly. I could tell that they could hear me.

"Now I want to know what you are," I said, making the point clear. The older one looked right at me. The bronze-haired one nodded his head, then shook it, probably thinking I wouldn't notice. I would have to bring that up.

"We need to know a little bit about each other first. My name is Carlisle, this is Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme. What's your name?" He said, sounding very professional.

"Isabella Swan. Call me Bella," I said.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Seventeen," I replied.

"What I'm going to tell you needs to be taken with seriousness. I swear to you that it is not a joke, and if we're ever going to be able to help you you cannot treat it as such. Do you understand?" Carlisle said sternly. I nodded.

"Bella, we're not human. You saw how Edward attacked that beast, and it is the way our kind attacks our prey. We have been considered mythical creatures for a very long time, and there have been untrue legends and horror movies based around what we are. We're vampires."

* * *

**AN- For some reason I had a hard time writing this chapter. Anyways, enjoy and review!**


	3. Permanent Monday

**AN- I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update this. I'll try, but I got writer's block on top of being busy, so it doesn't help. I'm writing a funny story, One Shopping Trip, that really helps with writer's block. I was also kind of tired of all my stories being stuck at a sad story. I know you don't want to listen to my ramblings, so here's chapter three! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Stephenie Meyer is not me.**

**Edward POV**

I can't believe I did that. I fed in front of a human, then snapped a monster's neck. The scent from Bella was amazing, but somehow I was able to resist it. I don't know how. I think it's from having very few feedings and not smelling humans at all. I would've thought that would be like water to a man who had been in a desert for years.

We all watched her face after Carlisle finished talking, gauging her reaction. We were all surprised.

**Bella POV**

I laughed bitterly. They all looked at me like I was crazy. Especially that blonde one, I think her name was Rosalie. But her expression was mixed with something I didn't really recognize. Or didn't remember. I don't even know any more.

"Sorry, but that's exactly what I thought you were. Really, I watched Edward drink the blood out of deer, which, by the way, was going to be my dinner. Then that alien came at me and he snapped his neck. One little question. Why didn't you drink it's blood? It would give you a lot more blood than a deer," I said, and their eyes widened. They looked at me like somebody had never talked like that to them before. There probably wasn't anyone who had.

"They don't have any blood. Well, they have something that's like blood, but it's not. It's blood for their bodies, but to us it's more of a discharge. It's just bad," Edward said. His voice was like velvet, making me look right at him. He was by far the most beautiful person there. I shook my head slightly, trying to shake the thought out of my head.

"Did you always drink from animals?" I asked. They all nodded. I took a deep breath. "How are you going to be able to help me?" Carlisle turned to the rest of the group and started talking at a speed way too fast for me. I hated that they were talking like I wasn't there. Rosalie looked angry, and like she was arguing with whatever they were saying. What did I do to her?

Then Carlisle turned back to me and said,"We're going to let you stay with us, and we're going to get you things you can eat, that we don't need." That sounded fair.

"Okay. Um, where will I be staying?" I asked, standing up. Esme stood up and was by my side in a second. She lifted me up by my elbows, and next thing I new I was in a completely different room. There weren't any stairs, but the one floor was huge.

The room was just what I expected. It was square, and incredibly blank. I didn't mind. I could make myself something that could be used as a bed, if I found the right materials.

"What's the date?" I asked suddenly.

Esme looked at me for a second and said,"July 11th." It was just under three months since the meteor hit.

"Okay," I said, setting down the few things I had. "I'm going to be outside for a little while, I need to think." Then I walked out of the room, taking my knife with me. I had some things I wanted to do.

I walked outside, looking at the world around me. I walked until the house was out of sight. They would probably still be able to see me, but that didn't matter to me. I just didn't want to see anybody right now.

I bent down in the dirt, taking out my knife. I held it with a firm grip, hoping my clumsiness wouldn't make it's appearance right now. I carefully brought the knife to the dirt, carving out these words:

**_R.I.P.  
Charlie Swan 1964-2005_**

**_R.I.P.  
Renee Dwyer 1968-2005_**

**_Isabella Swan was saved on July 11, 2005_**

I was crying when I was finished. It all felt so unfair. They had been great parents to me, even if I had only seen Charlie in the summer. Then I sat up straight, wiping off tears. Not because I was done mourning. I was nowhere near done. Someone was watching me.

I looked to my right, but it just looked like a blur. I was seeing things. I stood up, wiping dirt off my pants. For a second I swore I heard mumbling and running. I looked up, and there was nothing but a blur. Maybe I was going crazy.

I walked back to the Cullen house, already knowing that they would know something was wrong. I was praying that they wouldn't ask, because if they did all I would be able to do was show them.

I was about ten feet away from the house when Alice ran up to me and hugged me. Before everything went wrong, I probably would've pushed her off of me. Now I let her, letting myself feel sad. I had been trying not to, which was close to impossible.

After a few seconds I let go, and so did Alice. She smiled at me.

"Just a heads up, I'm psychic," she said, bouncing around a bit. "Edward can read minds, and Jasper an empathetic," she added. My expression switched to horrified.

"Don't worry, Edward can't read your thoughts. Jasper knows what you're feeling, though, and I can see your future," she said, thinking that would make me feel better. I was hoping that Jasper wouldn't know how I was feeling. And if he was thinking about how I was feeling, Edward would know, which was just as bad.

"Oh," I said. We walked into the house, and all I felt like doing was sleeping.

"I'm going to go take a nap," I said. I walked into my room, and was amazed. Somebody had built me a bed! I wondered who had done it. Gladly, I climbed into it, purposefully feeling grateful and, even though I knew it wouldn't help, all I thought was, Thank you, thank you, thank you.

**Edward POV**

Right before Bella left, Alice had a vision. It was one of the saddest things I had ever seen. Not because she was mourning her parents, even though that was a big part of the sadness. It was the fact that she was crying, crying so hard for something out of her control. I would do anything to be able to keep her from crying.

Wait, I'd seen humans cry before, so why did this one matter so much? What made her so different? I couldn't figure it out.

When she left I started making her a bed out of house remnants and the few soft things that were left. A lot of the soft things were from our old house. After fifteen minutes I had it done and looking like a normal bed. She was expecting to sleep on the floor, but there wasn't a chance that any of us would allow that.

Bella came back not much later, and Alice ran out to hug her, knowing how horrible she felt. They were out there for awhile, then they came in.

"I'm going to go take a nap," I heard Bella say. I heard her walk in the room and gasp.

She's really grateful, you know. You should tell her that you did it, I heard Jasper think. I wasn't going to tell Bella that I made that bed for her. All that would do was make me look cocky. I didn't need that.

I still didn't like that I couldn't read her mind, but I liked being able to know how she felt. I wanted to be able to help her, for some reason I didn't understand.

**AN- So what did you think? Sorry again that it took me so long to update. I forgot to tell you in the beginning note that this story is in Child-Of-God13's challenge, along with There Are No Fairytale Endings. I'm going to start co-writing a story with AlwaysOpen4Suggestions sometime soon, and I'll keep you updated on that. REVIEW!!**


	4. One Step at a Time

**AN- I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had to finish One Shopping Trip. Now I'm done, and I've started a sequel. And now I'll get on with the story.**

**I forgot to put the songs for the last chapter, so here they are:**

_Wheel of the World by Carrie Underwood_

_Permanent Monday by Jordin Sparks_

**These are the ones for this chapter:**

_One Step at a Time by Jordin Sparks_

_My World by Avril Lavigne_

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. I got my information from Yahoo and .**

**Bella POV**

After I woke up, I walked back out to the living room. It felt great to wake up knowing that I wasn't alone anymore.

The only person in there was Edward. I was hoping to get to know them, so it was the perfect time to chat with him.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Fine, you?" He said.

"Awesome. Do you know who made me a bed?" I asked. He looked down.

"I did."

"Really? Thank you so, so much!" I exclaimed. Then, without thinking, I threw my arms around him. I felt him tense under me, and I quickly backed away a good five feet.

"Sorry," I said.

"Could you give me a minute?" He asked, his voice sounding strained. I nodded and walked away to go find Alice. She came running out into where I was, looking me over.

"Good," she muttered to herself. I raised my eyebrows at her, and she added, "I had a vision." I nodded in understanding. "How about we go in my room and talk." With that she dragged me into her room.

It was pretty much just a bare room, like the rest of the house. My room was probably the most furnished room in the whole house.

Alice noticed Jasper in the room and ran over to him at a speed that shouldn't have surprised me. She _was_ a vampire. Then she started talking, again too fast, and he nodded and was out of the room in a blink. I shook my head, pushing away the dizziness.

She quickly turned and sat on the floor gracefully, patting the space in front of her. I sat down, knowing that this would've happened eventually. At least I got along with Alice pretty well.

"So what was your life like before the meteor?" She asked. At least I wouldn't have to repeat the whole story. The whole house could hear me. I didn't know how many of them were actually listening, though.

I took a deep breath before starting. "I lived with my mother, Renee, in Phoenix. I didn't have any friends, and boys ignored me completely. I always knew that I was plain and normal." I had to stop because Alice snorted. "I was, and still am, extremely clumsy. I can't really walk across a flat surface. See this scars?" I rolled up one of my sleeves to the elbow to show some large white, very noticeable, scars. Alice's eyes widened. "I had to do a lot of hiking while I was walking here. I tripped a lot. Not a good thing to do in a desert, where there's a bunch of very, very sharp rocks. It didn't help that blood makes me queasy. I basically fainted after almost every time I tripped. I fainted a lot. They hurt pretty bad, too. You wouldn't believe how many shirts I had to tear up for all the cuts I got. These aren't half of them.

"My Dad, Charlie, lived in Forks. He was the police chief. I only saw him in the summer, every year until I was fourteen. Then I put my foot down, and we would vacation in California instead. He and I got along pretty well- neither of us were ever the "let's talk about how we feel" type. That basically meant that I was given a pretty long leash. Those are pretty much the highlights of my life," I finished, not wanting to go into much more detail about my parents. That was why I hardly talked about Renee.

Alice still seemed surprised about those scars. I sighed and rolled the sleeve to my shirt back down. I leaned down to my jeans rolled them up to my knee. This cut was more recent, only a few days old. I winced as the fabric touched it. I twisted my leg so she could see it better. It still protested with movement. I had been ignoring it up till now.

She gasped when she saw it. If it was the first time I had seen it I probably would have gasped too. It was from my knee to my ankle. It was deeper than most of my cuts, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle by myself.

Suddenly, as if he had been called, Edward was sitting by Alice, his eyes looking like they would pop out of his head as he was staring at the cut.

"What?" I asked, getting frustated with the silence.

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything. I think Carlisle should see this," he said, more to himself.

"I'm fine," I said stubbornly. He rolled his eyes, and before I knew it the walls were going by faster than they should have been. It was only for seconds, but it was enough to make me sick. "Thanks for the warning," I said when he set me down on the bed he had made me. I was extremely annoyed now.

"Just stay here," he said, before returning with Carlisle. The world was still spinning a little bit.

"Where was that cut Edward was talking about?" Carlisle asked, cutting straight to the point. I leaned forward, wishing that my pants hadn't fallen back down over it. I slowly pulled them up to the knee, wincing when the fabric brushed. My finger accidently touched in, and I held in a gasp. Now I knew I was being oversensitive about it.

Carlisle wasn't amazed like Alice and Edward had been. He looked at it for a minute, as if he was trying to figure out what to do.

"It's not red, so I don't think it's infected. A lot of the viruses were killed after the meteor. But it also brought different viruses and bacteria with it. How long have you had this cut?" He asked.

"Three days," I replied.

"You would have had some symptoms by now, and you aren't from what I can see. I can't really do anything else about it, other then wrap it up. It's too late for stitches, because it would just introduce more viruses or bacteria. It'll just leave a noticeable scar," he said. "Edward, can you get me some cloth?" Edward disappeared for a second, before coming back with a piece of cloth that was about three feet long.

Carlisle wrapped it around my leg tightly. I held in my winces the best I could, but couldn't help my grimace. When he was done he quickly left the room, seeing that I might want to talk to Edward.

"I told you that you were overreacting!" I exclaimed. He hadn't really helped me; I felt better when it wasn't wrapped.

"I'd rather know that it wasn't infected," he replied coolly.

"If I had been feeling weird I would've told somebody! I'm not an idiot! What are you going to do next, call him for one of these?" I asked, rolling up my sleeve to reveal the scars I had shown Alice. He seemed to try to look at anything but them.

"I'm sorry that I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said. I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't have acted like this usually, but my leg hurt. Did he have to pick out such a rough fabric?

"Sorry. I just don't like being fussed over," I mumbled.

"Then you're in the wrong house," he said, chuckling.

**AN- It was incredibly short, but I wanted to have Edward overreact somewhere in this. I had to research about stitches and infections, and I now officially know that I will never be a doctor. I get sick at the sight of blood, and I accidentally came across some pictures of infected cuts. Same thing with the stitches. Please review!**


	5. Move Along

**AN: I was in the mood to write, and Master of the Boot's review gave me an idea. I know a few of you are dying to know what the monsters look like, so the description is going to be in this chapter. When I was little I played Pokemon a lot, so if sounds like one of those I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy and review!**

_When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne_

_Move Along by All-American Rejects_

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Bella POV**

"I guess I should've known that," I said.

"Yeah, I mean, you _are_ the only human in a house full of vampires," he replied.

"When I went out in the living room, I wanted to get to know you. Could we do that now?" I asked shyly.

"Sure. I kind of heard your story, so what do you want to know about me?" He asked.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"Eighty-seven years," he replied. I let out a low whistle. It felt weird knowing he was so much older than me.

"Where were you born?"

"Chicago."

"Was there something wrong when you changed?" I asked. He seemed to understand what I meant.

"Yes. I had the Spanish influenza. My mother and father had already died from it."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's fine. It was a long time ago," he said.

"Was there anybody, other than your parents, that you would really miss?" I asked. I had tried to word it so that it didn't sound like what I was really asking.

"Not really," he said, not seeming to pick up on what I was hiding. I don't think he realized that I would even want to know about that. I didn't understand it either.

We talked for hours. We discussed everything and nothing. I didn't know how late it was when I let a yawn escape.

"Bedtime for the human," he said, walking out of the room. "Sweet dreams," he added. I couldn't say anything at that point. I was falling into unconsciousness.

I abruptly found myself alone in a meadow. Well, what used to be a meadow. Now it was burned and barren. But I could imagine what it would look like before it was destroyed.

I was sitting on the ground, playing with a rock that was at my feet. Then I realized where I was. I was at my parents' "graves". The ones that I had carved yesterday. I was already hating this dream.

Then the ground began to shake. I was immediately reminded of the meteor. I got on my knees and ducked my head down, folding my hands over my head and neck. There was a rumbling that got louder and louder, and I was beginning to think that this was another meteor.

Where were the Cullens? Why weren't they here, or coming?

I peeked up, trying to see the meteor. There was no meteor. This was much, much scarier.

The aliens. A huge group of them. And they were running at me. I was in the open; I might as well be dead. They stopped about three yards away from me.

I had never been this close to one; I had never even been able to see what they completely looked like. I liked it better that way.

Their skin was salmon pink, with rough red patches. They were about six feet tall, walking on two legs. Once before I had watched them hunt their food on all fours. They had grey shells, covered in mud and dirt. I could see black, long sharp claws on their "hands" and "feet". There wasn't any other word for them. There was a total of eight claws, two on each limb. They bared their teeth, revealing black and green patches. They reminded me of tiny spears. But their eyes were the worst.

Their eyes were completely black, like a bottomless abyss. Somehow they were just as cold as one. There wasn't even a hint in pity, just hunter's eyes. The eyes of a hunter that was about to get it's next meal.

The leader, I'm guessing, leaned down until he was half a foot away from my face. I could smell his breath, which gave off the odor of dead deer. But there was another smell that I would be able to recognize only after the meteor.

Dead humans.

Wait, dead humans? But there weren't any. I had been the only one left. Wasn't I?

He got even closer, and I knew better than to back away. Backing away made them pounce on you.

"You were never alone," it spat in my face. His voice sounded like crunching metal. "But we have been looking for you. You'll be a nice addition to my collection." Without another word, he dug his saber-like teeth into my shoulder. I couldn't feel any pain, but I screamed anyway. Everything faded to black, like a curtain going down.

Then it was suddenly a completely different setting snapped into my vision. I was sitting bolt upright on a bed, and there were six worried faces staring at me. Through my racing thoughts I realized that one of them was missing.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you," I said quietly. This, like so many other things, reminded me of my parents. When I was younger, I had terrible nightmares. Oddly enough, they were about me being hunted down by a vampire. I couldn't quite remember his name, but I'm pretty sure it was James. Or was it Jacob? All I could remember was that it started with a J.

"Don't be," Alice said. The people that didn't know me very well left the room. Only Edward and Alice remained.

"Do you want to tell us what it was about?" Edward asked. I considered it for a minute. It might keep me from being so scared next time. So I decided to go ahead.

"I was at my parents' graves, the ones I carved yesterday. I was just sitting there, all by myself. Then the ground started quaking, like it did right before the meteor hit. I could hear rumbling, like a stampede. I got down like I did that day, and waited. I looked up, wanting to see how close the meteor was to the ground. Instead, I saw a huge group of those... those things. They came running at me, and stopped about nine feet away. The one that was standing in front turned around and said something to the things behind him. I couldn't understand it; it was in their language. Then it turned to me and came closer and closer, until he was a half foot away from his face. His breath smelled like dead humans. Then it got even closer and said, 'You were never alone. But we have been looking for you. You'll be a nice addition to my collection.' Then he dug his teeth into my shoulder, making me scream. And I woke up."

"We wouldn't let that happen," he said.

"I know," I said. "That's part of why it scared me. You weren't there. It was like I was alone again."

"Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep?" He asked. Alice looked like she was contemplating something.

"Sure," I said, laying back down. Edward and Alice got up and left silently.

Right before I fell asleep, the lyrics to a song that was popular before popped into my head.

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to_

_Make it through_

**Alice POV**

I listened as Bella told us about her dream, and Edward comforted her. Usually I would be thinking about how cute that was, but I had time for that later.

Even though it was a dream, I knew that dreams were sometimes your subconscious's way of telling you something. The fact that the alien in her dream flat-out said that she wasn't alone and that they were looking for her made me curious. So, I made up my mind to go looking for more humans.

Instantly I was pulled into a vision.

I saw Bella walking in a cave, yelling, "Is anyone there?" I heard dripping water, and shifting. Someone was in there, trying to hide. She started running toward the noise. I reached the very back of the cave, and she was looking at the corner. I saw a young girl, probably five or six years old, curled up in a ball, staring up at her. She knelt down, making herself level with her.

"Sweetie, I want to help you. Will you please come with me?" She asked quietly. The girl looked at her, and gave her a slight nod. She scooped her up and carried her out of the cave.

I broke out of my trance with a gasp. Edward was standing next to me in the hall, along with Jasper.

"Family meeting," I said, making everyone run to the living room. We went to join them. Everyone was standing there, looking at me expectantly.

"I had a vision," I started. "I saw Bella going into a cave, finding a young girl. We need to find the cave and get that little girl. I think it might be the cave by First Beach."

"Do you know when this is supposed to happen?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head.

"No, but I have a feeling that it's soon."

"So when Bella wakes up, we should leave immediately?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I think that would be best," I said.

Everyone left the room, going to their own. We all had things to think about.

**AN: So what'd you think? It's short again, but I have it going somewhere. The lyrics at the end of Bella's POV belong to All-American Rejects. Now, my readers, review!**


	6. AN Sorry!

**Hey all, sorry for the lame author's note. There's just a couple things I wanted to tell you:**

**I am currently beta-reading for two people: blonDee123 and Invisible As The Wind. blonDee123 is new at writing stories, and I suggest you check hers out once she gets it up. Invisible As The Wind is a really good writer too, so make sure you check her stories out.**

**Okay, now here's the actual reason for the author's note. At the moment, I'm not writing fanfiction. I can still beta, but I read a book that made me start thinking. The book's City of Bones and it's by Cassandra Clare. Let me just say, it's amazing. But that depends if you prefer action or romance. I, personally, like both of them, which is what this book does. Like, all five hundred pages is action, romance, drama, and some more action. **

**So, for a little while, don't expect any updates. I might decide I want to sit down and write three chapters for every story tomorrow. It might be two months when I decide to actually write something for Twilight again. But I am writing. If anything interesting happens, like me getting published or something, I'll be sure to let everyone know.**

**Just to clarify, I AM NOT QUITTING!! This is more of a hiatus. I will still beta read for just about anyone who asks me. As long as you don't expect me to read lemons, I'm fine with it. **

**For those of you who just found this story, I still read through reviews! I would never turn down advice. I think my teacher was telling something like this today: If nobody tells you what you're doing wrong, then they've given up on you completely. So, don't give up on me! **

**I'm really sorry. If I decide to update, I'll do it as soon as I can. For now, bye!**


End file.
